screwattackdeathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Justin Bieber/@comment-75.157.17.22-20150508023053
Top Ten Worst Death Battle Participants (Seasons 1-2) Top 10. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in the 3rd millennium) Whilst the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are classic starring in mostly great video games/TV shows (back in the 2nd millennium), with humorous, heroic and important character (traditionally), they are a group of male teenagers (ANNOYING, ESPECIALLY IN THE 3RD MILLENNIUM!), and are too broad and muscular for their age (GIVE ME A BREAK!). Even worse, there is a crossover with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Archie Comics (FUCK YOU, ARCHIE COMICS!)! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles does not deserve to be on Archie Comics! why?! Because both franchise overdose on teen humor! All Archie comics franchises suck, especially Betty & Veronica (sometimes stylized B&V), Josie & the Pussycats, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (since Archie Comics revolutionized the franchise with issues that have manga art and has Sabrina: Secrets of the Teenage Witch happen), Sonic the Hedgehog (not the original Archie Sonic Comics, these series were the best Archie Comics series ever due to the characters' designs), Meg Man (YOU BETRAYED US, ARCHIE COMICS!) and all other bullshit Archie Comics series/franchises. You better let go of Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper! Same goes with Veronica Lodge. Their arch-rivalry sucks ass! Imagine if there were an Archie Mario comics issue called "PEACH & DAISY: FRIENDS NO MORE! Parts 1 & 2" which is very similar and reminiscent to Archie Sonic comics issues 178-179 "SONIC & TAILS: FRIENDS NO MORE! Parts 1 & 2". Archie Mario comics would be amazing and Archie Comics was actually interested in Archie Comics, but they made Princess Peach look very wack and aggressively annoying. It is very likely that Princess Peach will be at least top 2 on this list. Top 9. Dr. Albert Wily. He has always been annoying. And Dr. Wily is German?! Yes. But his German accent is thin! FUCK! Dr. Wily is stereotypical. Fuck stereotypes. Archie Comics made Dr. Wily even worse. And how dare he be on Death Battle with Dr. Eggman. Come on! Dr. Wily's most ideal crossover partner would be Blinky the red ghost (after all, he is the main antagonist of the whole Pac-Man franchise, being the leader of the four ghosts), who could be voiced by Justin Timberlake. Speaking of a celebrity named Justin, Justin Bieber is likely to be top 1. Top 8. Rainbow Dash (originally). A franchise for little girls! FUCK!!!! SO ANNOYING!!! WORST FRANCHISES EVER! MATTEL HAS EVEN MORE THAN ONE FRANCHISE AIMED AT LITTLE GIRLS (Re: Barbie and Monster High)! I do not hate Rainbow Dash. I used to, though, back to when Bronies did not exist yet and My Little Pony was aimed at young, female children at heart by its songs, animation, graphics, themes, director and barely any male character. I hate little girls' shows for sure. Rainbow Dash sucked back then. Before My Little Pony's second animation, the characters had terrible designs aimed at little girls. You know what?! Everything is wrong with girly girls! They are so negative and annoying! WHY DO THEY EXIST?! Being a girly girl is truly childish! Tomboys FTW! They are tough, willing to save the world and shit. Tomboys are just stereotypes, barely existent and old-fashioned, nowadays. Top 7. Miles "Tails" Prower Since the horrid revolution of Sonic Adventure 1 for the SEGA Dreamcast, Miles "Tails" Prower is a ripoff of 3 Mario characters combined - Super Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land! And his Modern Tails design sucks my slightly large penis. I will rape his big ass with it (after all, Tails does have a pear figure). Since Sonic Adventure, Tails has such annoying voices. I especially hate William Corkery's performance on this two-tailed, blonde-furred fox! And he is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend! FUCK!!! If I were to choose a voice actor for Miles "Tails" Prower, I would choose MatPat from Game Theory and/or James D. Rolfe from ScrewAttack. Top 6. Rebecca Black OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT FUN IS, REBECCA BLACK! I also know why you are bad. "It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday", FUCK IT! Way to revolutionize Friday. Weekends suck if they are ordinary. Even worse, Rebecca Black is a Belieber! I WILL NEVER BE A BELIEBER AS LONG AS I LIVE! I also find Rebecca Black to have a hilarious singing voice, despite how annoying it is. Top 5. Yoshi Like Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land, Yoshi should not be in the Mario Kart and Mario Party franchise. He is just poinless there. lthough he is pointless, though, Yoshi is strong as he was meant to be. And fucking overrated as hell?! YES! Even if Amy Rose is cuter than Yoshi, she certainly is a mainly awful the dreadful revolution to the Sonic franchise - SONIC ADVENTURE (DC)! Why? Her clothing, her quills, her non-Japanese voice, her infamous crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, she is a ripoff of Wonder Woman, Princess Peach and Thor Odinson combined, SONIC ADVENTURE IS THE BIGGEST RIPOFF OF SUPER MARIO 64 (N64), ONE OF THE GREATEST GAMES ON EARTH DUE TO ITS GRAPHICS, SOUNDTRACK, GAMEPLAY, BOSS FIGHTS, PRINCESS PEACH BEING VOICED BY LESLIE SWAN AND VARIOUS OTHER REASONS! According to Wikipedia, Yoshi is not actually a dinosaur, but he is dinosaur-like, though. Plessie is way better than Yoshi. Yoshi is sexy, however. Bu he is everywhere! This can't be- yes it is! YOSHI HELL! All other Yoshis are... well, WAY BETTER THAN REGULAR GREE YOSHI! And I just found out that Yoshi has a Japanese accent! I would always prefer Batman over Yoshi. Seriously, Mario should have appeared in EVERY Yoshi game. Top 4. Dr. Eggman Robotnik Dr. Eggman's voice is so annoyingly cheesy!! I strongly prefer Classic Eggman, King Bowser Koopa, Waluigi, Dr. Albert Wily and the 4 ghosts (from Pac-Man, mainly Inky). Sonic Adventure for the SEGA Dreamcast just ruined Dr. Eggman by revolutionizing his overall design into a more lanky (yet still obese) evil scientist with different glasses and a different physique. And Mike Pollock just had to ruin Dr. Eggman Robotnik's voice. No wonder I always switch to the Japanese audio in 3rd millennium Sonic games. The greatest voice actor for Dr. Eggman Robotnik would be Jim Carrey! And Jim Carrey's performance on Dr. Eggman will give him the same voice as Ebenezer Scrooge (in Disney's A Christms Carol)! And look at Dr. Eggman's design in Sonic the Hedgehog '06 and the Mario vs. Sonic fan project! Dr. Eggman Robotnik looks reasonably terrible in THIS realistic design, even worse than those in Sonic Adventure series, Sonic Heroes, etc... Modern Eggman's design angers me! And his quotes! Very annoying yet greatly creative (take, for instance, "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! THE MORE, THE MERRIER!" and "No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!) quotes is what Dr. Eggman has since Sonic Adventure. I wish everyone stopped calling Dr. Robotnik "Dr. Eggman", for god's fucking sake! It is very annoyingly cheesy. Top 3. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Adventure may be a fun game with great graphics, but it just runed the blue blur's design, quills and voice! And I will to change Sonic the Hedgehog's design! And Tony Harnell, the singer of Crush 40 has such an annoying singing voice! He should not even sing Sonic songs! Also, his songs suck ass (the worst Crush 40 song being Live & Learn and Free)! You are beautiful, Jun Senoue, but the music you compose makes me cringe and spoiled the character, design and voice of Sonic the Hedgehog. Junichi Kanemaru is a decent voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog in the 3rd millennium! Ryan Drummond and Jason Griffiths need to go to jail for their performance on Sonic the Hedgehog. I so prefer their performances on Sonic's male rivals, Knucles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog! Sonic the Hedgehog sounds more like a youthful adult who does constant drugs than an a male teenager! Interestingly enough, he also sounds like a surly black woman. The prize for best voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog (even better than Junichi Kanemaru and Jaleel White's beautiful performances on Sonic the Hedgehog) goes to Usher! Yes, whether singing or speaking, Usher Terry Raymond IV is the top 1 greatest voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog! Rock music should not belong in the Sonic franchise. Pop music deserves to! Knuckles the Echidna has great rap songs which inspires me to want Ray William Johnson to voice Knuckles the Echidna, whether rapping or speaking. I would change Sonic the Hedgehog's fucked-up design. His legs suck, too. And sonic the Hedgehog's quotes are just bad and annoyingly said. Top 2. Justin Bieber This brattish, ugly, uncreative, immature, insulting, punchable, actually cruel and racist Canadian celebrity deserves this universal panning he has due to his crappy songs (especially Baby). Horrible CDs/albums. barely a decent Justin Bieber song, an annoying, girlish singing voice (now he sounds like a deep-voiced nigger!!), Justin Bieber is unquestionably the biggest ripoff of Michael Jackson, one of the greatest celebrities on Earth. I think he kinda revived. Michael Jackson died because he took a drug called acute propofol and bendoziadiazepine intoxication and also involuntary manslaughter. Yeah, Michael Jackson also has a psychotic character, having been believed to be a pedophile due to the fact that he invites children to party with him. Nevertheless, Michael Jackson has most of the greatest songs of all time by their tunes, music videos, popularity, universal acclaim and main celebrity. Michael Jackson really needed to take no drug otherwise his death would not happen. In fact, Michael Jackson was fatherly to Britney Spears (whom I've many mixed opinions about). In other words, I will kill Justin Bieber by forcing him to take acute propofal and bendoziadiazepine intoxication and undefeatable drug abuse. Which participant of Death Battle could get even worse than Justin Bieber?! Top 1. PRINCESS PEACH! Bet you did not see that one coming! Princess Peach has no purpose or reason to be in Death Battle! All Wikis lie about this annoying bitch's personality. Somebody send Bane (who was voiced by Tom Hardy, the upcoming voice actor for Dark Bowser from the unfunny, annoying, bad-sounding, boring and very overrated Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) and Venom (Spider-Man) to strangle Princess Peach! I so want to strangle the life out of Princess Peach! I love Mario Golf, but it debuted the terrible voice of the top 1 most undoubtedly overrated female gaming character in history. Princess Peach. Princess Peach is the worst fiction character in history! I DO NOT WANT TO PUT UP WITH MOTHERFUCKING "HELP ME!", "HELP!" "I am the princess!", "MARIO!" "Oh, did I win?!" (you fucking know I won! Wikipedia said that your brain is good, ya prissy, useless ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom!)!!!! Princess Peach has terrible voice actresses nowadays! SHE SHOULD REALLY GET SLAPPED BY SATAN AND RAPED IN HER BIG, FEMININE THIGHS AND THICK BOOTY EVERY TIME! And Princess Peach is a sucky, disgraceful ballerina! She does not deserve to exist! She was so bratty in Super Mario Adventures! Everything about Princess Peach is very horrible. And Princess Peach's pink dress makes me have a tantrum for the most part. Even if Princess Peach came first, she is the biggest ripoff of Rosalina. Rosalina has got to be one of the greatest female video game characters ever, like Samus Aran. Her voice is very godly, her platinum-blonde hair is so beautiful, she has a very positive attitude and she has very good color affinities of cyan (blue in general) and white. Rosalina is so kind, wise, graceful, anticipating, strong, chance-taking, hilarious, lovable, fuckable, well-mannered, a goddess whom we could all ever hope to meet and resourceful. Princess Peach is the direct opposite, though. No wonder 3rd millennium Super Mario games are worse than I was lead to believe. Because due to her infantile habit of getting kidnapped, she ruins it! I will always prefer to rescue Luigi, Princess Daisy and Toad over Mario. Maybe Justin Bieber and Princess Peach are equally as horrible as each other.